


your tongue is what?! (again?)

by markyongmixtape



Series: the adventures of markhyuck and mark’s split tongue [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Smut, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Tongue Piercings, Top Mark Lee (NCT), but its upgraded, i am not educated on the topic of piercings pls dont roast me, mark has tongue piercings now, pt two of the split tongue series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape
Summary: Donghyuck though Mark with a split tongue was enough. He comes home to their shared apartment after a three month-long vacation, however, and gets another surprise.Or alternatively, the part two to the split tongue au, but this time Mark has a split tongue AND piercings.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: the adventures of markhyuck and mark’s split tongue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477709
Comments: 9
Kudos: 270





	your tongue is what?! (again?)

“I’m home!” Donghyuck calls out as he stumbles through the front door of his and Mark’s shared apartment, groaning in relief when he throws his heavy backpack off his shoulders. He cracks his back loudly, sighing as the tension eases out.

“Welcome back.” Mark steps out from the hallway to the bedroom, his hair a mess and a fist rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“It’s two in the afternoon, baby, why are you still sleeping?” Donghyuck gazes fondly as Mark trudges over in his penguin pajamas, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and tugging him closer. 

Mark buries his face in his neck, inhaling deeply and snuffling, and Donghyuck almost cries from how soft he’s being.

“Wasn’t feeling well.” Mark mutters, and Donghyuck sighs, kissing his soft brown locks and shuffling the both of them over to the kitchen so he can set his passport and house keys down on the counter.

“Oh?” Donghyuck lifts his face up softly, checking his forehead and cheeks, “You don’t have a fever, though…” 

Mark’s eyes soften when their gazes meet, and Donghyuck’s heart catches in his throat, mesmerized by the comforting brown of his irises.

“I missed you.” Mark pouts, his voice still laced with sleep, and Donghyuck almost chokes up. He pulls Mark’s face closer, kissing him deeply, and he sighs at the familiar softness of Mark’s lips that he had missed for the past few months.

Mark pries his mouth open with his tongue (that fucking split tongue that makes Donghyuck  _ so  _ goddamn weak) and Donghyuck kisses with more vigor, his tongue lacing in between the two tips of Mark’s own tongue, but then he tastes something (two things? he can’t tell) cold and small and  _ metallic _ and he almost chokes into the kiss, quickly prying their lips apart.

“Mark,” He gasps, shocked, “Open your mouth.”

Mark is looking at him with an expression akin to a puppy being caught ripping up the couch, and Donghyuck almost caves into it if not for his current crisis.

“I, uh, forgot to tell you, but I got something done while you were away,” He scrambles to explain when Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him, “No, no! Not anything bad, just, you know, tongue piercings.”

Donghyuck screams when he opens his mouth.

—-

It takes Donghyuck a while to get used to them, if he’s going to be honest. 

Every time they kiss, not only does Mark’s tongue (or tongues. He still doesn’t know how to refer to them) make him dizzy and make something hot coil in his stomach, but now the two metal balls currently embedded onto his fucking split tongue are making him even  _ more  _ overwhelmed.

They’re sitting and doing their homework, Donghyuck’s eyes stuck on the same paragraph in his biochem textbook for the last five minutes, flickering between the names of chemical bonds to a focused Mark on the other side of the bed, tongue sticking out of his lips while he concentrates on his book, taking notes every once in a while.

Donghyuck swallows, his eyes watching every movement of Mark’s goddamn tongue, the way the piercings glint under the sunlight of the open window.

Mark looks up and meets his gaze, and Donghyuck feels like a deer caught in headlights, frozen.

“Are you even studying?” Mark chuckles fondly, and in his daze Donghyuck thinks that Mark has a slight lisp because of his tongue and piercings, and along with his raspy voice is quite literally the hottest thing he has ever heard. 

“Yeah?” Donghyuck asks rather than answers, and Mark smiles a little too sweetly, putting down his notebook and crawling over, in between Donghyuck’s legs. He rests his chin on Donghyuck’s lower abdomen, making the latter giggle from the ticklish feeling.

“You should study.” The quiet tone in Mark’s voice has Donghyuck thinking that’s not what Mark wants to do right now, but Donghyuck plays along.

“I can’t focus.” He says with an unsteady voice, watching as Mark carefully takes the textbook out of his hands and looks at the page he’s on, tongue reaching out to moisten his mouth, piercings rubbing across his upper lip. Donghyuck feels something sharp and hot in his stomach, a warning, and he tries to wriggle away, but Mark’s free arm shoots out and grabs his hip, pinning him back down.

“Stay.” He orders without lifting his eyes from the page, and Donghyuck can’t help the whine that leaves his mouth at Mark’s tone.

“What…” Mark narrows his eyes at the paper, “What makes water a liquid at room temperature?”

“I-“ Donghyuck jerks as Mark shifts over his abdomen, lifting his shirt up and pressing little kisses to his soft baby belly, right above the waistline of his jeans.

“Answer the question.” Mark says commandingly, licking over his kisses, and Donghyuck’s dick twitches. He blinks out of his daze, racking his brain for an answer. He can’t focus, not when Mark’s piercings are pressing into his sensitive skin like  _ that _ , split tongue creating a sensation he never wants to stop feeling.

“The,” Donghyuck’s eyes flutter shut in content as Mark nips his skin, “The hydrogen b-bonds, in between water molecules?”

“Correct.” Mark lifts his mouth and flips the page. Donghyuck whines at the loss of his lips on his stomach.

“What can antibodies be used for?” Mark asks, slowly undoing the buttons on Donghyuck’s jeans and sliding them all the way down, his underwear along with it. Donghyuck hisses as the cold air hits his still soft cock.

“I-“ What the fuck is an antibody? Donghyuck can’t remember, too busy trying to ground himself as Mark licks and kisses and bites  _ everywhere  _ around his cock except where he wants it most, warm piercings making his skin tingle and his insides coil, tense and hot and leaving Donghyuck whining and begging for more, so aroused it’s killing him.

Suddenly, his cock is red and hard, hitting his stomach and making him jerk his hips upwards into Mark’s face with a desperate whimper.

Mark tsks, moving his face. “You didn’t answer my question, pretty.” 

“I don’t  _ know _ .” Donghyuck whines, tears pricking his eyes in frustration. He doesn’t know how Mark riles him up so quickly, he’s barely  _ touched  _ him, but it’s embarrassing, making his cheeks heat up, his face hot with humiliation.

Mark coos when he notices, his free hand tracing delicate patterns over the soft skin of Donghyuck’s inner thighs.

“Answer the question and I’ll give you what you want, baby.” 

“I don’t know, I don’t know _ , please _ .” Donghyuck almost sobs, hands itching to touch his cock because  _ Mark fucking won’t _ , but he knows better, so he digs his hands into the bedsheets, hoping it’ll help. It doesn’t.

Mark hums.

“Turn around.”

Turn around? Donghyuck gapes at him.

“You didn’t even touch me!”

“You didn’t answer the question!” Mark mimics his tone, and Donghyuck scoffs at his attitude, slowly getting onto his hands and knees.

“Fucking bitch.” He mutters, yelping when Mark slaps his ass none too gently.

“I can hear you.”

Donghyuck hears Mark get up and move around, most likely looking for lube, and he takes the opportunity to wrap a hand around his leaking cock, squeezing his eyes shut as he digs his thumb into the slit, making him shiver and moan. 

He loses track of his surroundings and completely forgets about Mark as his unsteady moans increase in volume, moving his hand hard and fast, so  _ so  _ desperate for a quick release-

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

Donghyuck cries out when a hand wraps around his wrist and pulls it away.

“Mark.” He whines, angling his head to see what Mark is doing, and he’s pleased to see said boy angling his face down towards Donghyuck’s ass.

“Fingers or mouth?” Mark’s breath ghosts over his hole, and Donghyuck shudders at the sensation.

“Both.” He gasps, jerking forward as Mark doesn’t hesitate to shove one lubed finger in. It’s uncomfortable at first, but Donghyuck forgets the discomfort when Mark’s tongue joins in, piercings dragging along his hole and split tongue darting in and out, and dear God, Donghyuck ascends.

His face drops into the pillow he’s clutching, so overwhelmed he can’t breathe, stuttered sobs ripped from his throat.

“Mark,  _ Mark _ ,  _ nngh _ , more.” Donghyuck moans, pushing his ass back as Mark puts in another finger, thrusting them ruthlessly and pulling a desperate whine from Donghyuck with each movement.

The sound is filthy and disgusting, saliva and lube squelching with each thrust but it’s so  _ dirty _ and it has Donghyuck feeling dizzy, the combined sensation with his cock rutting against the bedsheets rendering him helpless and even more needy.

But then the sensation is gone, ripped from him, and the cold air hits his hole and makes him hiss in discomfort. It’s only there for a few seconds before Mark is pushing in, and Donghyuck cries out, clenching the pillow so tightly he can see his knuckles go white through his gaze. The stretch burns like hell but it feels so good that Donghyuck pushes back, eliciting a groan from Mark.

Mark exhales heavily.

“Can I move?” His voice sounds strained, as if it’s taking everything in him to hold himself back, but Donghyuck doesn’t want him to.

He’s practically incapable of words, so overwhelmed, that he can only nod frantically and grind his ass back on Mark’s cock, muffling his whine in the pillow.

Mark doesn’t relent, pulling out all the way before thrusting into Donghyuck so hard that he literally slides forward on the bed, cock so deep inside him Donghyuck can feel it  _ everywhere _ .

“S-So  _ deep _ , can feel you in my  _ tummy _ .” Donghyuck chokes on a sob. An animalistic growl rips from Mark’s throat as his thrusts increase in speed and strength, shaking Donghyuck’s entire body and making him see stars, unable to control the violent shudders that ripple over him. 

It feels so  _ good _ , but it’s not good enough, and Donghyuck whines in frustration, trying to angle his body to get the spot he needs. It doesn’t work, however. 

Mark pulls out all the way, eliciting a pained groan from the both of them, before flipping Donghyuck onto his back, sliding in in one smooth thrust and making Donghyuck arch his back, vision going white, because Mark hits his prostate  _ right  _ where he wants it.

“ _ Right there _ , oh my  _ God _ .” Donghyuck sobs, and Mark grunts, angling his thrust in the same position, and Donghyuck’s hands dig into Mark’s biceps in a desperate effort to ground himself. His muscles are tense, stomach tight with the need for release, but he can’t, not yet.

“Not gonna-  _ ugh _ , come yet?” Mark groans, and Donghyuck shakes his head desperately.

“Touch me,  _ please _ .” His words end on a shaky sob as Mark’s hand wraps around his cock, sharp tingles traveling upwards. 

But what he doesn’t expect is Mark’s mouth on his nipple. It makes him moan, high-pitched and overwhelmed, the cold metal brushing against the sensitive nubs and making his brain turn to static. He feels brain dead and  _ so good. _

Donghyuck can’t hold it, not when all his senses are overcome with pleasure like this, and he can barely stutter out a warning to Mark, who doesn’t slow down. His thrusts increase in strength, slowing down to hit his prostate every time, his thumb digging into his slit and his teeth harshly biting his sensitive nipple.

Donghyuck’s body seizes as a final warning, before he comes in ropes, staining his stomach and Mark’s as well, and Mark groans, releasing into Donghyuck’s hole a few seconds later. 

Donghyuck almost dozes off, so fatigued and overstimulated, he jerks awake again, hissing in pain when Mark pulls out. Come drips from his hole, and Donghyuck would consider it hot if he wasn’t just exhausted post-orgasm.

“Ew.” His voice is raspy, tired from moaning and whining, and Mark laughs, picking him up and taking him to the bathroom.

When he hands Donghyuck the wet towel, the latter only stares.

“ _ I’m  _ cleaning you up?” Mark says in disbelief, “You’re not a baby.”

“I’m  _ your  _ baby, so clean me up.” Donghyuck sniffs, crossing his arms, and Mark’s giggle makes his heartbeat thunder in his ears.

“Fine, c’mere.” Mark motions with his hand, and Donghyuck laughs, kissing his cheek.

“I love you, I promise.”

He can’t help but laugh harder when Mark tries to dodge the kiss, obviously still feigning annoyance.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos and a nice comment pls!! i love yall <3 thank you guys for all the love and support ive been receiving lately im so thankful:)


End file.
